


Love to kill

by Royalsapphire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsapphire/pseuds/Royalsapphire
Summary: Locked up = Safe, Bokuto thought when the infamous Keiji Akaashi, or better known as the black angel, was behind bars.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	1. ~One~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction an I hope you'll like it. Please leave a comment.  
> Have fun.

As a police officer and detective you have to have a strong stomach. From murder to abuse and back again. 

Here in Miyagi, car accidents and fatalities are commonplace. It sounds bad, but I'm used to it. 

I've been in this profession for five years and this summer I decided to apply for the police station in Tokyo. They quickly saw my talent, even if I had never been on a mission. 

"We want to test your trust," said Mr. Daichi, the boss. 

I could understand him. I came from a completely different city and was a foreigner, so to speak, even if I could be mistaken for a local. 

Things I've done so far had to do with espionage. I had to dress up as a teenager. So quite a few perpetrators have been caught by me. 

Since I still had a rather childlike face, it suited me well, even if that face had only given me problems in the past. 

Why did I choose this job? 

Very simple. 

For revenge. 

I was nine when my mom was shot by a filthy bastard right in front of me. This is probably why my socialism is a little fucked up, but what the heck. 

Ennoshita, my stepbrother, is doing a lot as an autopsy clerk. A cruel job if you ask me. 

My best friend, Kuroo, with whom I share my apartment, practiced the profession of lawyer and more and more often he is also questioning the perpetrators. He works in the same building as me. Practical, isn't it? 

Kuroo and Ennoshita were made for their jobs and luckily I could say the same of myself. 

However, I noticed that Kuroo was sometimes carried away. He's more of a quiet guy and needs someone to listen. I always like to play the open ear for him. 

My brother Ennoshita is the greatest badass I have ever seen in my life. He may seem shy and reserved, but he can overshadow some. Sometimes even me. 

Speaking of which, let's talk about myself. My interview went as I had imagined. Mr. Daichi read my papers carefully and looked me over from time to time. 

I already knew what it was. It was because of my body. Muscles up to the point no longer worked were never the case with me. I may seem very thin for a cop, but I had it in my legs for that. I was of good use to catch perpetrators on foot. 

"Why did you choose this police station especially?", The black-haired man asks me, while he put the papers aside. 

"Profound reasons, boss. Even when I was not a child I was very sure of this point," I said with only slightly recognizable vigor. but why should I fake my self? 

"You can see that." 

"Thank you." 

"That wasn't a compliment." 

I quietly cleared my throat and grinned slightly.  
"Dead behavior makes you harder. Believe me, I know what's going on in this world and I want to change that, because that's what I'm here for." 

A convincing grin also spread across his lips.  
"I like your enthusiasm, boy. We'll take you." 

And now I was standing there, behind a pane of glass, from which you could only look in from my room. On the other hand, the glass looked like an adapted wall and the perpetrator questioned in it had no idea that a few more people were watching this conversation. 

But today I was alone in that next room, that's what I called it. The other employees had other things to do, such as examining the recently found body. 

Not my thing. 

The murderer interested me a lot more. 

Dark blue, almost balck eyes that stared straight into your soul. A slightly muscular body that intimidated anyone, even if they were only 178cm tall. Undercut and pitch black hair. A playful and diabolical grin on his face. 

A murderer like I had never seen before. 

He and Kuroo were alone in this room and my colleague had complete peace together. I kept wondering how he did it. Maybe it was because the killer was handcuffed to the table. 

Kuroo straightened the papers in his hands before laying them down in front of him and picking up a pen.  
"Name?" 

"Keiji Akaashi," said the other in such a deep voice that it even ran down my spine. 

"Crime?" Kuroo asked further while he wrote something down. 

"Countless murders." 

"Reasons?" 

A deep grin and a gentle breath.  
"Pure pleasure ..." 

"Dirty asshole ..." I hissed out between my clenched teeth, my ice-cold gaze only on him. 

I could hear Kuroo's nervous throat clearing, but he kept his mild voice.  
"I see. Most of your victims were general and you didn't commit to a certain age or gender. Is there a reason for that?" 

A short and cheeky answer.  
"No." 

"Can you say more about that?" 

"Do I have to have a reason to have fun with different people?"  
That grin again. 

I felt my hands clench into fists and I could literally stab him with my stare. As a police officer, I am actually not allowed to think like that, but my thoughts mostly stay in my head. 

"Are you saying that you raped your victims before?"  
For the first time, Kuroo looked up from his notes. 

"I never said that," he said, but added playfully: "Some were very amusing." 

There was a violent thump and it was only too late that I realized that it was coming from me. My fist had hammered against the glass with a loud bang, which wobbled under the force. 

I am a spirited person, you should know. 

I didn't think too much about it and cursed softly to myself until I noticed Akaashi was staring right into my eyes. 

How could he guess where I was? 

His eyes pierced mine and my body seemed to react with a tremor. I quickly became too uncomfortable, so I broke eye contact and left the room. 

Incredible. 

I could still see his piercing eyes in front of mine and an uncomfortable shiver chased my body. 

In any case, now I was standing in the cold evening air and hoping for my long-awaited end of work. It was autumn and everyone reluctantly waited for the freezing winter. But the wind was already biting your marrow and bone. 

Bored, I leaned against the cold wall and watched the few people who were still strolling through the city at this late hour of the evening. 

Tokyo actually looks like a very peaceful city; you feel dangerously comfortable in these surroundings, but this is deceptive. A thief lurks around every corner, waiting for unsuspecting victims. 

"Hey." 

I winced violently and threw my greeter an angry look over the shoulder.  
"Tsukishima" 

This guy literally missed my ass at first sight. Conceited and arrogant. A natural slender and an excellent troublemaker. 

He joined me and probably didn't realize that I hated him profoundly.  
"Buddy, I wanted to ask you if maybe you could take my night shift today." 

I raised my eyebrows and my clear look actually gave him a clear answer.  
"I'm counting every second myself to get away from here. Why should I stay longer because of you?" 

A tell-tale grin played on his lips.  
"I have an important date for tonight and I don't mess with money. How much do you want?" 

Annoyed, I hiss and shake my head.  
"You are abnormal. You know very well that I need the money and you take advantage of me so charmlessly." 

"You probably know me better than I thought," he laughed, amused, and lit a cigarette.  
"It's only this once. I promise you." 

"Good," I growled softly and held out my hand.  
"1000 and you will tell me who this person is." 

"Hoho, pretty greedy," he said harassing and rummaged around in his black coat pocket.  
"His name is Yamaguchi and here is your money." 

He clapped the bills in my hand and I stowed them away. With him, I never knew what was going on in his brine.  
"Yamaguchi? I haven't seen him for a long time. Send him greetings." I couldn't help but grin. 

"As if." he patted me on the shoulder in thanks, blew a deadly cloud of smoke from his nose and then disappeared silently into the darkness. 

I snorted contemptuously, but then decided to go back inside because it was getting pretty cold. 

Ennoshita was standing behind the counter, typing important information into the computer. The offices and cells were in the same building. That's why I saw him quite often. 

"Can I see the body?" I asked him as I strolled down the hall, bored, not knowing what to do. 

He looked up from his screen and gave me a nod.  
"Sure. I've never seen anything like this before," he said as he straightened up and led me to the morgue. 

I put my hands in my pockets and looked spellbound at the dead body. When Ennoshita found the right chamber, he pulled it out and a once pretty woman lay on the couch. 

Her stomach was ripped open and her eyes were forcibly torn from their sockets. A hideous sight.  
"Fine," I said sarcastically, wrinkling my nose. 

"Mhm. The inner intestines have been completely destroyed and the eyeballs have been removed. She also has some scratches and grazes." Thoughtfully, Ennoshita explained everything to me and kept his eyes on the woman. 

"Have you already found out who she is?" 

"Yachi Hitoka. She wasn't very old. Youngsters. She had been partying that night and was probably drunk when she was murdered." 

I always found it amazing how you could find out everything from a corpse.  
"Fortunately, he was caught." 

Ennoshita nodded wordlessly and put the poor girl back in the box.  
"Kuroo told me he was done with the interrogation. You have to watch out for the killer." 

Annoying thing. I hissed and uttered a little 'shit' as I said goodbye to him and headed for the prison cells. 

On the way I met Kuroo, who was walking around hastily with trembling hands.  
"Hey, are you okay?" 

He nodded nervously and gave me a smile.  
"Everything's fine. He just scares me. Take good care of yourself while you stay here. Tsukishima has already told me that you will stay here." 

"Sure. Sleep well," I said, giving my colleague a pat on the back and a smile. 

Soon everyone was gone and the whole station was dead quiet. I was used to it from previous night shifts, so I grabbed a chair and dragged it behind me. 

All prison cells were empty, with the exception of number 4. The perpetrators will be taken to a safe station as early as possible. Most of them stayed here one night at most. 

The closer I got to his cell, the more I felt the intense danger zone. 

It's all ridiculous.  
He couldn't harm me.

POV Akaashi

The black-haired one was obviously afraid of me. How amusing. And his eyes weren't bad either. 

Never mind, I'd rather look around for something better. Of course, I ignore the fact that they captured me. It was clear that I would flee again. 

As a trained killer, I should manage it easily. The cells are pathetic and the cops are kidding. I was asked to love them. I could have killed her with ease, but the desire was gone. 

This cute woman's eyes were not the right one. I have killed countless people and yet I have never been able to find the eyes that are worthy of me. 

What was so difficult about it ?! 

Well, I killed her anyway. I mean, how can you not take advantage of such a situation? How she'd screamed for help and how she kicked her legs. Splendid. 

Blacky had told me that I would stay here tonight and that someone was watching me. Should this be a bad joke or a humiliation? 

It took more than a man to hold me tight. 

But I let it go and made myself comfortable on the cell bed. I had the whole room to myself, but it wasn't luxury at all. The toilet was shitty and pissed off so it could make you odorless. 

Suddenly the main door opened and there were firm steps and a grinding sound. Mister 'I'll keep an eye on you today' came. I leaned casually next to the wall of my bed and looked through the bars of the cell. 

A well-built man with silver-black hair. He was wearing sunglasses for some insane reason. Or maybe he was already smart enough to know what my weakness was. 

He sat down in the uncomfortable looking chair and turned his face to me.  
"Hello."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and didn't return his greeting. It seemed to go with his plan because he continued. "The sun is shining really hard, don't you think so?" he asked with a grin. 

"Don't shit," I scoffed, crossing my arms.  
"It looks like you already know what I'm after." 

His grin stayed on his face and he nodded. "Tearing your eyes out is not considered a common act in murders." 

"Do you play Sherlock Holmes, huh?" I replied with a laugh and started to like his cleverness. 

"Not quite Sherlock, but very close. Bokuto." 

"Well, Bokuto. What are your reasons for becoming a police officer?" 

He stays still for a moment. Slowly he leaned forward from his chair and seemed to be looking at me carefully, but I couldn't tell because of the sunglasses. 

But after a short silence he took it in his fingers. When the dark glass revealed his eyes, my breath caught in my throat. 

Golden eyes, like looking into liquid gold. 

Exactly what i needed! 

His voice deepened for three whole pitches and a growl was evident in his statement. 

"My reason is pure revenge. I have sworn to let all murderers stew in the cells until they die bitterly." 

From that point on it became clear to me. 

These eyes must be mine ...


	2. ~two~

POV Bokuto

He was smarter than I thought. But I could hit his weakness right on target and I knew that my eyes were special.

He was right on it.

In case you're wondering what my plan is, I want him to suffer agony.

A bastard like him deserves nothing better.

"Not bad," he congratulated me when he gave me a domineering look. "You forgot something."

"What?" I hissed, pressed between my teeth and tried to stay on the seat, because I was about to knock his dirty grin off his face.

"He got up casually, walked with elegant steps to the bars and held onto them.  
"I'm the Black Angel," he whispered incredibly menacing, but at the same time with a seductive touch.

Now I couldn't stay on the seat anymore.

The chair tilted to one side with a loud bang as I rose quickly and dared to walk firmly to its bars. "I don't give a shit who you are," I growled. "You don't deserve better!"

As soon as my brain could realize it, he grabbed my black vest and pulled me to him.

Our faces almost touched and at first I was completely perplexed, unable to move.

"You don't even know me. Don't judge other people for their actions," he waited for me and I had to admit that he intimidated me enormously with the dominance and intensity of his voice.

"Actions are what matter," I countered with an uncertain whisper and tried to loosen his iron grip.

His hands felt cold. Slowly my courage began to shrink and I tore his fingers in desperation.

He gave more pressure and his other hand snaked through the bars to grab my hip and pull me closer.

I quickly realized that I was literally in a tight spot and that I had no choice but to stare into his eyes.

"Wrong," he said, starting to examine my face.  
"It's not the actions, it's the past and the origins. Don't think I'm doing it for no reason."

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave up fighting him.  
"But you told Kuroo that you did it for pleasure."

"Tch. You're not as smart as I thought," he scoffed and looked straight into my eyes again.  
"Do you seriously think I'm telling you the truth?"

"Either way, you're a careless bastard," I hissed doggedly and considered whether I should spit in his face, but decided otherwise.

What happened next left me in no way indifferent.

His left hand, which was previously on my collar, brushed my chest while he breathed the words on my face: "Careless bastard or not, I'm worth torturing, right?"

he couldn't make the provocation obvious enough. That grin and the seductive tone made you twist your head and your plan worked perfectly.

The anger grabbed me, but unfortunately it was controlled by him. I could only sniff angrily and pierce him with looks.

"I'm worth punching," he whispered in my ear and his hand found my pants.

I stood there shivering and just couldn't move. What I felt was pure hatred, but also respect. I confess, I just didn't dare to defend myself at this moment from his greedy hand, which was now reaching into my trouser pocket.

"I should be shot ..."  
I felt the hot breath on my neck and instantly the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "What do you think, Bokuto ..?"

The way he pronounced my name made my heart skip a beat and suddenly I could control myself again.

With all my might, I pushed him away from me, grabbed my gun from my belt and aimed at the amused and not at all intimidating face.

"Shut up," I ordered menacingly, clutching the gun tightly. "Shut up before I shoot your skull off!"

He laughed mockingly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You don't have the balls. You pretend you're strong, but actually you're nothing more than a frustrated piece of shit!"

His words affected my confidence more than I would like. Again my body started to shake and I hissed: "Shut up! I have no regrets about shooting you."

A grin and an inviting gesture.  
"Prove it to me boy."  
He stuck out his arms and waited for my shot.

But it didn't come.

"Tch ... bloody asshole!" I aggressively put my pistol back in my belt and gave him an angry look.

I didn't feel like staying with this pisser anymore, which is why I grabbed my chair, left the cells, turned off the light while going out and closed the door for you.

Should he practice his insolence in the dark?

For some strange feeling I was exhausted, so I leaned against the door with my head tucked back.

Curse after curse buzzed through my head and I became more and more angry. He just touched me like that. What was holding me back at that moment from not shooting or at least beating him?

Was it his elegant but also mysterious manner or was it his voice?

Determined to find out more information about him, I went to one of the local computers and logged on.

Akaashi was behind bars, then why should I worry?

In the dusky light of the table lamp I looked for 'Black Angel serial killer' and immediately found something that matched him.

After a limited amount of time, I found a helpful website that had excellent data. The reason for this exact information was that the woman had survived an attack by him.

She introduced herself as Shimizu and you could find some pictures of what she looked like before and after the attack.

Amazingly pretty and confident, she looked into the camera. She had her dark hair tied in a braid and her broad smile made her look very grown up.

Your change was terrifying.

In the current picture she looked sickly. Weak. Her laughter had completely disappeared and her joy of life had fled from her eyes. Extreme dark circles marked her sleepless nights and her skin was unhealthy white.

The whole thing gave me unpleasant goose bumps and I looked up from the screen, presumably to check whether the door was still locked.

I carefully let my eyes wander back to the monitor and took a deep breath before reading through her long text. She seemed to have written a description of the attack.

I grabbed pen and paper, taking notes as I read, which led me to a pathetic decision. I have not found out more than her destroyed psyche.

Disappointed, I looked around this page until I found an audio file.

"When we were celebrating, I had made an audio file so that I could keep it as a memento. But I hadn't known then that at that moment I was only barely escaping my death." This was written above the file and immediately piqued my interest.

I looked around one more time, trying not to stare at the door each time.  
"Take it easy," I soothed myself with a sigh and clicked on the audio.

The quality was amazingly good and at the beginning only laughter could be heard.

"Hey Tanaka! Give me more vodka!" said a female voice that stood out from the whole laugh.

"Are you serious? Hahaha, that was your 20th glass!" the possibly named Tanaka snorted.

"No matter!"

A shattering bottle. Throaty laughter and giggles.  
Sudden silence, with the exception of a strange noise.  
She had probably held her finger in front of the cell phone microphone and didn't even notice it.

The noise made everything pretty scary and I turned up the sound, trying to identify any words or even sentences.

But then it became completely silent.

I knitted my eyebrows in wonder, turned the volume to the highest level and held my ear close to the microphone.

"KYAAAAHHHHHH!"

A screech.

I winced so hard that I automatically took hold of my heart and stared in horror at the blank monitor.

Quiet whimpering and labored panting could be heard.  
"H-Help ... Hello ..? Anyone here ?!"

Shimizu was left with one answer.

You could suddenly hear small droplets. I assumed it had started to rain. Fast steps could be heard again and the whimpering remained present.

"T-Tanaka ..? W-Where are you? Heeey ..?!"

Everything sank back into the incomprehensible noise and I cleared my throat, persuading that this was only an audio file.

My mother used to tell me, "It's just a movie, honey" every time I watched a scary movie with her. She always ruffled my hair and smiled at me.  
It hurt to think of the old days again.

But I couldn't indulge in them for long, because suddenly a loud crack could be heard and you could hear her sucking in air.

"What is such a beauty still strolling around alone in the alleys of Tokyo at this time?" rang out the playful voice I got to know again today.

And learned to fear ...

"II ... Nothing ..! I'm just looking for my friend ..!"

"Friend? Something like your boyfriend?"

I could just imagine how he grinned diabolically.

It remained quiet where I suspected a nod. It could also be that she was silent. "

"W-W-What ..?!" Shimizu's voice was just a croaking flicker and you could hardly hear it.  
"O-Oh my god ... What do you want from me ?!"

Barely audible steps came closer to the phone holder and Akaashi's voice followed.  
"I just want to look at your beautiful eyes, dear."

"N-No! Don't touch me ..! Get away from me!"

"Why so cautious? We can certainly get along well, can't we?"

"H-Help ... Haa ... haaa ..."

I couldn't hear exactly what was going on. The strange noises sounded like heavy breathing. Maybe she was moaning too and I didn't even want to imagine what was happening.

A terrifying chill ran through my back when I heard her scream again.

"DO NOT CUT!!"

And all of a sudden ... everything fell silent.

The audio was over now.

My nightmares for the next few nights were thus planned. With a queasy feeling I clicked on a few more pages, but I couldn't find more than a description of his appearance and probable stories of his past.

Tired and exhausted, I let myself hang over the back of the chair and stretched my arms as I yawned loudly. The palm of my hand tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes, my gaze wandering through the empty hall.

Everything was deserted as before and unconsciously I turned my head to the door, which was now widely open and-

Wait a moment...

SHE IS OPEN!

In less than a second my whole body spasmed and all I could do was stare at the open door.

Behind this door the darkness seemed to live and since the whole station was only sparsely lit anyway, I couldn't see much.

"Oh shit!"

I bit my lip nervously, got up cautiously and walked carefully and quietly to the door, my hand resting on the pistol.

The closer I was, the more restless I became. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from breathing too loudly.

I turned my head on all sides and when I reached the wall I pressed against it. The pistol was now completely in my hand and I looked carefully over the edge, straight into the dark room.

Nothing was to be seen and I prepared to turn on the light. My hand felt the other side of the wall and soon found the switch. I switched it on and presented myself in front of the door with my legs apart, the gun pointed inside.

Everything was empty ...

Number 5 had a cell door just as wide open as the main door, and I bagged myself inside, mindful and learned.

It was stupid of me to be in such a risky situation on my own, but any help would have come too late either way.

Cell 10. Everything empty.  
Cell 9. Everything empty.  
Cell 8. Everything empty.  
Cell 7. Everything empty  
Cell 6. Everything empty

Cell 5 ...

All empty.

Shocked, I stared into the cell and just couldn't understand how he had managed to escape. But what made me panic even more was the fact that he was here.

The two of us alone in the police station.

Of course, I had to play the smart one beforehand and provoke him with my sunglasses and statements. Beads of sweat ran down my temples and I gripped my helping pistol tighter.

Take it easy, Koutarou.  
You will find him.

I breathed in and out deeply and straightened up again. A little desperate, I stroked my hair and wanted to get out of the cell as quickly as possible, but was prevented by a harsh breath on my ear.

"Don't underestimate the Black Angel, boy ~"


	3. ~Three~

My heart sank in my pants.

But I didn't have time to scream or defend myself, because he hit me hard in the face.  
The punch was perfect and I fell blind on my back, my hands in front of my possibly broken nose.  
"Damn it!"

I could barely see Akaashi standing in front of me, staring down at me with a big laugh and a terrifyingly long knife in hand.

I praised my speed and my ability to react because I was able to avoid his knife stab by a hair's breadth. My head turned on and my foot hit him right on the chest.

With a groan of pain, he stumbled backwards and as fast as my body allowed, I jumped up and ran out of the cell he had pushed me into.

"Stand still, boy!" he ordered me, but the adrenaline didn't even let me hear it.

Run, Koutarou!  
Run!

As soon as I reached the main door, I grabbed the doorknob cramped and was about to leave when something grabbed my collar.

I was dragged to the floor with an incredible force and my air got stuck in my throat because I was suffocated.

Again I was on the floor and this time I was too slow to completely save myself from his blow. The knife cut into my left upper arm and immediately I started screaming.

Throaty and deep laughter could be heard and he grabbed my hair, which he pulled me to my knees.  
"Scream, Bokuto! Beg for mercy!"

Tormented, I growled out between my teeth and tried to free his grip from my hair.  
"Go to hell!"

I hissed for air as the knife made a slow but deep cut in my thigh.

"Screech!" Akaashi yelled and his face completely disturbed me, because his gun-metal blue eyes glowed reddish in his intoxication and his psychopathic smile drove me crazy.

I dared to do something that I didn't know would have the intended effect, but I still gave the idea a hopeful chance.

I jumped on him with all my weight and pressed him to the ground. Reflexively he let go of my hair and I was able to fix his upper arms in the hallway with my knees.

As I had learned in training, I disarmed him by slamming my fist under his wrists with full force. So he let go of the knife and I received a curse from him.

The knife was grinding away on the floor when I threw it away and I finally found a moment to breathe.

Snorting hard, I stared at Akaashi, most of the weight resting on my knees, which were pressing down his upper arms. I sat on his stomach at the same time, while my trembling hands were on the floor next to his ears.

What am I doing?

I lost myself in his palpable pulse.  
I lost myself in his calm breathing.  
What I lost most of all, however, was his intense gun-metal blue eyes.

"Damn hard to stay so still at the wonderful sight of your eyes," he snapped breathlessly, grinning weakly.

Dumb as I was, I could feel my cheeks turn red. However, I still had a little dignity so that I could ask, "Are you trying to confuse me? Or are you doing this unconsciously?"

My indignation seemed to make him happy and he laughed such a breathtaking laugh that gave me a kick in the face inside.  
"Can't I be serious?"

"Save yourself your attempts at seduction," I hissed, trying to pull an angry face, but was soothed by the cursed red cheeks.

He smiled slyly.  
"So, explain to me your radiant cheeks then." His right eyebrow rose.

"Tch ... Shut up," I hissed again and covered his eyes with my hands so he couldn't look at me with those eyes anymore.

That harsh laugh again.

"Now what? What are you going to do, boy? Either you will voluntarily release me or I'll get your eyes now."

"Neither," I said, still covering his eyes so he couldn't see my bitter gaze.

Suddenly I was reminded again that I had one of the most brutal murderers in all of Tokyo under me. Immediately an eerie feeling shot down my back.

His visible lips formed the words: "That doesn't count."  
Suddenly there was a jolt below me and I fell forward. He had bent his knees and then straightened his lower body. With a choked cry, I could just about place my hands on the floor, otherwise I would have kissed the floor.

Quickly and skillfully he slipped under me and then stood upright. Before I could straighten myself up, Akaashi had his foot between my shoulder blades and was pushing me down.

Unable to move, I swore to myself and tried to grab him, but I was completely in a fix.  
"Get off me!"

He laughed out humorlessly and then stood with the other foot on my neck.  
"Keep dreaming, idiot. I'll take you with me. My boss should take a closer look at you."

"HUH ?!"

If I had previously claimed that I was scared, then I was certainly suffering from a panic attack.  
"B-Boss? Akaashi, I thought you were a serial killer without a boss!"

"If I didn't have a boss, I would be in bed and dream of a Playboy. So move your cute ass and be silent."

"W-what ?!" I said totally upset and began to fight back and kick.  
"You can't do that, damn it! I'm a cop!"

"Policeman or possible stripper, I don't care. Just move," he said annoyed, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

I shook his hand away with full force and tried to grab something like a weapon, but my pistol and baton were taken from me.  
"What the..?"

"Are you looking for this?" Akaashi asked with a playful undertone and peeked down at my pistol, which he proudly presented to me.

I didn't have time to get upset about it, because my head rattled and stroked escape attempt after escape attempt. The only thing that seemed smart to me was to run away, which I did.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the door, which was an estimated ten meters away. My senses clouded and my only thought was, "Run!"

But then suddenly it did ...

PENG!

POV Akaashi

Very different than I like it. Naughty. Stupid. Ignorant. And yet there was something special about him except for his indescribably beautiful eyes.

A bloody idiot and so special.

These are the things that fuck me up the most. It was exactly the same with my ex Alisa. If I didn't have my extraordinary addiction to eyes, she would probably still be alive. But it's not entirely my fault. My uncle made me do it.

Searched in 24 countries across three continents. Charged for various things. Bank robbery, murder, abuse, and some even told me he raped women. He'd never mentioned it to me personally, even if our relationship was brilliant.

I emphasize 'dazzling'.

He was like a father to me that I never had. Or rather, the father I deserved.

My birth father was an asshole. Literally an asshole. He was an alcoholic, smoked, weeded and all kinds of things. After my mother's untimely death, he acted like the biggest ass. We lived in one of these ghetto areas and you quickly learned what real life is.

My mother was easy prey on that fateful night. She was kidnapped and found the next morning dismembered in the garbage can.

In any case, when I was six I had to get my own food because he was unable to feed us both. But he always hit me and attacked me.

I was six damn it! I wasn't sure what he was doing, but one hundred percent it didn't feel right.

At my mother's funeral, my uncle came too. Gloomy clothes and a cigarette between your teeth.

His eyes were ice cold and he was the only one who was not sad but angry about the death of my beloved mother.  
"She didn't deserve this," he had told me grimly and I could only agree.

My mother was loving and always took care of others rather than herself. And even when she came home completely exhausted at night (I didn't know what she was rubbing at at that time, she had never told me), she smiled me and told me a bedtime story. Before leaving my room, she would always kiss my forehead and whisper, 'I love you, Keiji. "

It's sad that I am only now realizing the enormous importance of the three words.

Love is beautiful and you should have it in life. I understood this as a child and it was also the reason why I went with my uncle after the funeral.

I never heard from my father again. I didn't mind him either. Should he die of an overdose?

Everything was different with my uncle. He has a family. A big family and most of them weren't even blood relatives. But I won't say anything more to them. Bokuto will get to know her in the near future.

Oh, maybe I should get him out of here slowly.

I had to shoot this annoying boy just past the ear, otherwise he would actually have gotten away from me. But one thing had to be with him, he could run very fast.

He looked petrified when the shot whizzed past him. He hadn't moved a muscle and I could run to him calmly, playfully turning the pistol in my hand.

"Not that fast," I said, grabbing his right ear and pulling him behind me.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" he wailed and stumbled after me.  
"Let go!"

I clicked in annoyance, held the gun under his chin and pierced him with my gaze.  
"Stop crying you pussy. Don't forget, I could kill you any minute."

He bit his lip convulsively and growled: "Do it! I'm of no use to you!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, waited a moment, and checked his confidence in his eyes.

Suddenly I unlocked the gun and its 'click' made Bokuto startle so violently that it was almost sweet.

"You are my entertainment." I assured him with a grin and led him to the great hall, the visor of course on him.

His big mouth was so easy to silence, it was so amusing. Plus his shy and hurt look. Simply brilliant!

Okay, take it easy, Akaashi ...

"I don't want to know what kind of conversation you mean," he muttered in agony, looking down at me with his downcast gaze.

My eyebrow rose, as did the right corner of my mouth.  
"It all depends on how you interpret it."

I left him standing with my mud open and turned my attention to my watch, which could also be used as a means of communication.  
"Koushi?" I asked the watch and got an answer immediately.

"Keiji! You're still alive!" my partner was happy.

"What does that mean? Anyway, I need a car. Right now! I'm kidnapping someone else."

"Since when have we kidnapped people? Can I do that too?"

"What? No!" I said annoyed and at that moment I could see something black flying.  
"HOLY SHIT!"

I dodged, no shit, a computer tower that was of course thrown by Bokuto.  
"Are you crazy?!" I screamed.

"WHO'S THE CRAZY HERE ?!"

Okay, I didn't have a good argument.

"I'm giving you the bloody chance for a bloody longer life and so do you owe it to me?"

"This chance is a bullshit! I don't want a longer life, I want a happy one!" he roared and already had the second deadly part in his hands.

I pointed the gun at him and quickly ended the call.  
"Then you've chosen a bad job."

"Stop speculating about it! I damn well have a reason and I swore to myself!" he shouted, trying hard to hold the heavy, also expensive device.

Before I could counter anything, the police sirens sounded, which made me come to the conclusion that Bokuto had somehow managed to call for reinforcements.

"Tch ... annoying asshole." I mumbled and shot out the lights with his gun so that it was completely dark.


End file.
